


Somewhere Amongst The Stars

by sebastian_michaelishive



Series: Cupid Carries A Gun [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with....closure???, Character Death, Constellations, Grieving, Idk if this classifies as a happy ending, M/M, Past Lives, Past life parallels, Paying tribute, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: Lance and Kinkade's past lives share some unfortunate parallels--and a slight sliver of hope as well.





	Somewhere Amongst The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing angst y'all.

Lancaster looked to the sky, his bow resting in his hands as his eyes settled onto a constellation he knew all too well. His lover, the mighty archer Rionel, who once held his bow and arrow proudly in life, now wielded his mighty weapon forever in the night sky.

Lancaster could point out the tip of his sharpest arrow, the one he would draw back until the end of time. It was the brightest star of them all, twinkling beautifully at the tip. Rionel looked just as glorious in the night sky as he once did in life. 

Lance felt the tears well up, clutching his bow so hard he would have snapped it. The very thought of doing so to the bow Rionel had so very carefully crafted for him pushed him over the edge, and he could not help the sob that escaped him, letting the pain wash over him again for a split second before composing himself quickly.

No, he couldn't mourn Rionel. Rionel wasn't dead; the dead don't come back again. Yet there he was, forever amongst the stars, always to watch over his lover and the people they'd been defending for so long. They needed him, now more than ever. 

Lancaster stood up, and grabbed an arrow from behind him, nocking it. He drew back and aimed high, right towards Rionel's own arrow. He took a deep breath, letting himself grieve one last time before letting it fly into the stars. 

"I'm so sorry, Rionel," he whispered, and let the string go. He watched as it soared into the night, going higher and higher until he could barely make it out anymore. 

"We'll meet again soon."

* * *

 Ryan Kinkade grieved silently. 

He sat on the edge of the roof of the Garrison where he and Lance used to sit at one point in time, looking back up at the stars twinkling in the night sky. He spotted the brightest one at the tip of the arrow of the constellation Rionel. 

Lance, he thought, had been a lot like Rionel. The best shot of their time, fought fiercely for the things they believed in, and a more unfortunate parallel: a tragic ending to their lives.

However, just as the almighty archer's myth had been passed down and retold for centuries, Ryan was sure that Lance's own story would not be forgotten, the archives of his adventure as a Paladin of Voltron would surely go down in history.

 Ryan wished he could have been a part of that history. He wished Lance were still alive, so that he would witness the joy and spirit he brought the people of Earth. He wished Lance were still alive, so that he could help him write even more pages of his story. He wanted to fill them up with all the 'what if's' and 'maybe's' he never got to fulfill with Lance. 

Instead, Ryan found himself playing the part of Lancaster, Rionel's poor lover. Lancaster had hope though, as he witnessed his lover be immortalized into a constellation, and Ryan had to have hope as well. Had to hope that Lance was not truly gone, but up in the star speckled sky, watching over him and the Earth he had so valiantly given his life for. 

Lance had always shone the brightest in life, Ryan knew. Surely he would shine just as brightly in death. The sniper scanned the stars, looking for his lover amongst them, when he finally spotted it winking back at him.

Luz Majora. The tip of Rionel's arrow 

He smiled softly. Of course. What other star would Lance have been?

Ryan had remembered in the myth that Lancaster shot an arrow towards that very star as tribute, hoping one day that they would meet once again. Kinkade didn't have an arrow, and bullets had gone out of date long before he was even born, but he'd be _damned_ if he didn't pay his respects to Lance. 

He aimed his gun high, aiming right at Luz Majora, his hand steady and ready to pull the trigger. He didn't pull it right away though, taking a few moments to remember Lance, wondering what he could have done differently to save him. 

Luz Majora grew watery in his gaze, but that was okay. He knew where it was already.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, feeling the droplet about to fall at any second. His finger pressed just a bit harder upon the trigger.

"I'm so sorry, Lance. I love you."

Kinkade didn't know which happened first: the firing of his gun or the tear streaming down his face. It didn't matter though. He opened his eyes just in time to see the orange streak disappear into the night sky, straight towards Lance. 

He'd hope they'd reunite someday, somewhere amongst the stars.~

**Author's Note:**

> See?? I can be nice...sort of.
> 
> I hope y'all liked!! Kudos and comments are appreciated. So is constructive criticism.
> 
> Come yell at me @yes-my-paladin on Tumblr, or yell WITH me about Kinkance @sharpshot-through-theheart.


End file.
